The Legend of Zelda: Zagorshida
by Nezuban
Summary: Lion, the new hero of Hyrule, ventures forth to conquer an evil sorcerer.
1. Default Chapter Title

The Legend of Zelda: 

Zagorshida 

by Nezuban 

*1 

Rain fell lightly across Hyrule field, from the gate of Lake Hylia, to the entrance of Kokiri Forest, to the outer walls of Hyrule Castle. The clouds were a light gray -- almost overcast, except for the rain. A slight breeze made the rain fall slightly at an angle. 

Sitting under a tree in the northwest corner of the field, a young man watched as the rain fell into the small stream, rippling across. Dressed in black pants with a gray shirt and green semikilt, with blond hair that hung just above his pointed ears, with a black vest and Wolfos-fur collar, Lion looked very much the young hero he was supposed to be. 

Lion reflected on his past, how he had been born in Kakariko village seven years before the young Hero of Time vanished in the Temple of Time. He grew up hiding in various places, among them, Goron City and Zoras Domain, trying to stay away from Ganondorf's evil rule. His mother was killed by a huge Wolfos when she tried to hide Lion near the Sacred Meadow in the Lost Woods, while his father was a soldier in the King's army, always away. When Lion was fourteen, Link returned, wielding the legendary Master Sword, and defeated Ganondorf. He couldn't explain what happened next, except that he suddenly was an seven again, under his mother's care. After that incident, Lion grew up remembering Link's exploits, though his mother and everyone else mysteriously had no clue. 

Now, at eighteen, it was Lion's turn to be a hero in the kingdom of Hyrule. 

Tired of the rain, Lion stood, pressed the heels of his palms together, thrust them forward as if casting a spell, and the clouds parted, letting the golden sunshine light and warm up the field. Lion looked towards the sky and pressed the golden medallion he wore around his neck to his breastbone, giving thanks to Din, the Goddess of Power, for his spell. 

He picked up his sword that rested against the tree, and left the shelter of the tree. The sun shone through the raindrops on the grass, casting beautiful rainbows all across the panorama of Hyrule Field. As he walked towards Lon Lon Ranch the moist ground beneath him squished under his shoes. A few of the birds sang their soft melodies, and the horses in the ranch neighed, but mostly the air was quiet. 

When he arrived at the ranch, he saw Malon leaving her house, her wavy red hair flowing behind her. 

"Malon," Lion called. Though she was two years older than himself, the two of them shared a unique relationship, although it was rumored that she was Link's sweetheart before he became the Hero of Time. In response to Lion's call, Malon turned he head and smiled warmly. 

"Lion!" she said. "How are you?" 

"Fine," was Lion's reply. He walked up to her, and they embraced casually. "I came by to get some milk." He handed her a small vial that would hold about six ounces of the Lon Lon Milk that Malon and her father, Talon, produced and sold throughout the kingdom. 

She took the vial and disappeared into the house, only to return a moment later with the vial filled and capped. 

"Thanks," Lion said, taking the vial from her tough-skinned hand. He looked over her shoulder to see Talon trying to climb on a white-maned horse. Lion chuckled as he said, "Talon stilll trying to tame Epona?" 

"Yes," Malon chuckled. "I've taught him Epona's Song, but he refuses to believe that that is what tames her." The two of them walked casually to the corral, hand-in-hand. "Daddy!" Malon called to her father. 

With a startled yelp and a grunt as he fell to the dirt, and Epona dashed off. 

"Darn it, Malon," Talon shouted back. Suddenly noticing Lion, he stood up and brushed off the dirt from his overalls. "H'lo there, Lion! How's Narika?" 

Seething, Lion replied, "Fine." Of that he couldn't be totally sure, as he hadn't seen his mother in a couple of years, since she ran off with his father to a neighboring kingdom. Even though Talon knew that, he refused to accept that she was gone forever. Somehow, Talon sensed this, and changed the subject. 

"So what brings you to the Ranch?" He walked to the gate of the corral, followed by one of the larger horses. 

He held up the vial. "Just stopped by to get some milk." He paused, then added. "But I can't stay long. I am climbing Death Mountain later . . . there is someone I want to talk to." 

"Oh, well, safe climbing." 

"Of course." With that, he hugged Malon, and departed. 

**2 

The last wall that Lion had to climb before reached his goal would be a tough one. But if Link could do it, so could he. 

He grabbed one of the iron shackles that had been tacked to the rock face and pulled himself up. He grabbed the next, and the next, and so on. It wasn't long until he reached the first platform to take a short rest. It was just as the sun was reaching its pinnacle that Lion reached the top of Death Mountain. What he saw totally surprised him, and almost sent him tumbling over the edge. 

It was gigantic owl, bigger than anything he'd ever seen. Its feathers were long, and its breast was large . . . every aspect of the giant bird was huge. But, swallowing his apprehension, Lion ventured forth. 

The bird looked asleep, but as he neared it, it hooted, its neck feathers billowing. 

"Lion," the owl said, its voice thunderous and wise. "I have been waiting for you, Lion." 

"Who--" Lion started, "who are you?" 

"I am called Kaepora Gaebora, the guardian of Hyrule's Sacred Realm." 

"What do you want?" 

"Not I," replied Kaepora Gaebora. "It is what *you* want. You wish to become the next hero of Hyrule." 

"Y--yes. I do wish that." 

"Well, listen then." Kaepora Gaebora fluffed his feathers. "The Kingdom of Hyrule is a peaceful kingdom. Its lands extend from Gerudo Valley and the Haunted Wasteland, to the Kokiri Forest and the Lost Woods. In these lands, the people live quietly and serenely. They know little of what actually happens. In the Sacred Realm, about four years ago as you and I would remember it, Ganondorf was a tyrannical ruler, the Great King of Evil. He caused great turmoil, and even had a good number of the Goron race slaughtered by the evil fire dragon Volvagia. Link, the Hero of Time, conquered Ganondorf, and later, Ganon, and sent Hyrule back into its unaware state of peace. With the help of Princess Zelda, everyone was transported back in time seven years. While most were oblivious to the events transpired. But Zelda, Link, and yourself, you all seem able to remember." Kaepora Gaebora extended a great wing that pointed to the west. "Look, Lion. There are great storm clouds forming again over the Gerudo Valley. A great evil is again rising, and it must be quelled, lest Hyrule shall again be plunged into chaos." 

"Who is causing it," Lion asked, concerned. 

"I cannot say." 

"Cannot, or will not?" 

"Thou art wise, Lion. However, there is someone else you must seek. He lives deep in a cave in Kakariko Village. Speak to him, and you will learn of your destiny. Go now, Lion. The people of Hyrule await." 

***3 

Lion stood on the rooftops of his hometown of Kakariko. He hadn't set foot in the town for over a year, and watching with growing nostalgia the goings-on. 

The windmill was still spinning steadily, and the water in the well remained still. Various townspeople scurried about, including the lazy carpenters. The windows of the House of Skulltula still remained dark, and the house of Impa, the Sheikah who had been Princess Zelda's attendant, was still silent. 

By the base of Death mountain were a pair of houses, one of which being a potion shop, the other his old house. 

But where was this cave that Kaepora Gaebora spoke of? Lion had lived there for almost his whole life, and he never knew of any cave. 

Oh well, Lion thought as he jumped from the rooftop of the potion shop and landed on the small patio on its back side. He had been there only a handful of times, when the old witch wasn't around to scream at him. He jumped over the fence and landed on a small pile of dirt. He stood up and brushed the dirt off of his pants, and felt the ground beneath him tremble. 

Without warning, the ground collapsed, sending Lion down into a small cavern. Lion lay there stunned from his fall, vaguely aware that his rump hurt. When he sat up, he checked his person to make sure nothing was seriously injured. When confident enough to walk, he headed towards the edge of the cavern. This cavern was rather small, with a small puddle, a few bushes, a small chest, and a marble obelisk boasting the emblem of the Sheikah. There was a strange light emanating from somewhere that illuminated the cavern. The smell inside the cavern was that of wet dirt, and it was cool and damp inside. Having never known about the cavern, he figured that it must have been the one that Kaepora Gaebora mentioned. But as for who he would have to talk to was another mystery. 

It was as Lion studied the walls of the cavern that he noticed two small hives in the corners. He threw a small deku seed at each of them, and the broke. One of them dropped twenty rupees, while the other dropped a small package of bombs. He grabbed the rupees and stuffed them into his pocket, and then grabbed the bombs. He leaned against the wall, and he heard a slight crack. He spun around and pressed his palm against it. Indeed, the wall had cracks in it, filled in with mud. Lion took one of the bombs in the packet, and bit off the stem. It lit, and he dropped it by the cracked wall. He dashed away just in time as the bomb went off, crumbling the rocks. Before him was another large cavern, only this one was carved out of the rock into a hexagonal room. 

There were torches surrounding the room, and a small platform in the middle. A large pedestal at the edge of the room, with the seal of the Royal Family emblazoned on it. On the platform sat a man, not much older than Lion himself. He wore a forest green tunic, with white clothes underneath. A Hylian shield lay beside him, as well as a sword. A long green hat fell from the top of his head. Lion swallowed, knowing precisely who the man was. 

It was Link, the Hero of Time. 

****4 

Link noticed Lion's entrance immediately. With a flash, Link had jumped up with his sword and shield, and stood poised to attack the intruder. 

Lion, startled, had his sword drawn instantly. 

"Who goes there!" demanded Link. Link's left ear twitched. 

"My name is Lion, Sir Link," replied Lion, adding a title that Link did not possess. "I have come to speak with you." 

"You will not!" With that, Link lunged forward, his sword reared back to slash. Lion brought his sword up to defend, and blocked a hard slash directed to his neck. 

Link continued to slash and press his attack, never managing to strike Lion, but also never allowing Lion to counterattack. That is, until, Link slashed, and Lion dodged, causing Link to lose his balance. Lion came back up and kicked Link in the gut, forcing him to drop his shield and send his sword skittering across the floor. Link landed on his belly, and rolled over in time to have Lion step on his chest and point the tip of his sword at Link's neck. 

"Kill me now," Link grunted. 

"No! I want to talk to you about . . ." But before he could say another word, Link slapped the blade of Lion's sword away, and grabbed Lion's shoe. He threw him off, and grabbed his own sword. Now, with Lion facing death, Link calmed. 

"I wish to speak with no one." Somehow, Lion could sense a change in the air around Link. His voice seemed less hostile. But the look of sudden conflict in his red eyes didn't last long, as they were again glazed over quickly. It was then that Lion realized that the Hero of Time had had his soul taken over by some unknown evil, and that Link was desperately fighting it. "Now leave." 

As if picked up by some unknown wind, Lion was suddenly thrown back to the place where he landed when he fell into the cavern. He opened his eyes, only to be blinded by a bright light. When he again opened his eyes, he found himself lying on the ground in the small yard behind the potion shop and by the old witches house. 

"Lion," called a familiar, thunderous voice. It was Kaepora Gaebora, perched atop the windmill tower. "Lion, come up here." 

"Yes, Kaepora Gaebora," Lion replied, rubbing his sore neck. He realized that his sword had been sheathed, and was resting on his back. 

"Lion, there is trouble ahead. It brews in the Desert Colossus. I can now tell you the one who is causing the air of evil about Hyrule. It is the Dark Sorcerer, Zagorshida." 

"Zagorshida? Who is he?" 

"Zagorshida is a sorcerer completely consumed by evil, whose power rivals Ganondorf's. Yet, he does not possess any piece of the Triforce. His spirit is pure evil, and his motives are meant only for himself. There is no escape from his evil, and only the Chosen One can venture to defeat him." 

"Link?" 

"No, not Link. As you have just witnessed, Link is under the control of some evil presence, namely Zagorshida. Whether his seclusion in the cavern is from Zagorshida's urging or his own is unknown. However, Link must remain secluded until Zagorshida is vanquished. That is your quest, young Lion. Go now to Gerudo Fortress. Manage to speak with Nabooru, the head of the Gerudo, and she will assist you in getting to the Desert Colossus. There you will find out more about your quest. We shall speak again." With that, Kaepora Gaebora flew away. 

Gerudo Fortress, Lion thought. He'd never dreamed he'd have to go there. But if it would save the world and Link, then he must go. 

Lion pressed his golden medallion to his breastbone, and looked into the sky. 

"Golden Goddesses of the Triforce," he whispered. "Give me the strength to save Hyrule." 

*****5 

As Lion stood on the bridge connecting the two portions of Gerudo Valley above the river, he tried not to look down. He knew that a person, if diving properly, could survive the fall. But he didn't want to take the chance. 

There was a metal gate blocking the way to the opposite side of the chasm, but there was no Gerudo guarding it. After being sure that there was no inherent danger, he thrust his sword into the lock, and shattered the locking mechanisms. He threw open the gate, and stepped forth. To his right was a rather large tent. He headed towards it, and saw that there was no one in it. He smashed the pots in the corner, and filled his pouch with deku seeds, and his wallet with another five rupees. 

As he headed again towards the fortress he'd heard travelers speak of, the sun was setting. Suddenly tired, Lion huddled under a ledge of the red rock, and slept. 

The call of a cucco awoke him, and the sun was already hot in the desert region of Hyrule. Lion stood, and brushed the sand from his clothes. When he arrived at the Gerudo Fortress, he was impressed by what little of the actual structure he saw. The only thing bigger that he'd ever seen was Hyrule Castle itself. 

He climbed the stairs and saw three Gerudo guards -- all women -- walking their patrols. He reached the top of the stairs, when a Gerudo guard startled him. 

"Hey, you!" she shouted. "You, kid! Halt! Stay where you are!" She rushed at him, with her halberd weapon pointed at his heart. He raised his arms in surrender, but the Gerudo guards made no effort to treat him humanely. They dragged him inside the Thieves' Hideout, and threw him in a cage built directly into the wall. 

"Stupid kid!" the lead guard said mockingly. "Get in there and keep quiet!" She left with another of her companions, both laughing. Lion was confused by this, and even more confused by the fact that they had not bothered to take away his sword. Why had they imprisoned him was a mystery to him. 

As he watched the passing Gerudo thieves, he noticed that they were *all* women. He had not seen a single Gerudo male since he had arrived. Were they all off hunting or something? It was then that he remembered the story that he'd heard a traveler tell about the Gerudos. The Gerudo race was entirely women, and only a single male was born ever hundred years, and that otherwise they generally hated men. 

The sun was getting higher outside, and the passing of the Gerudo thieves had become less frequent. He saw this as an opportunity to escape and find this Nabooru person. 

He drew his sword, and thrust it through the locking mechanism from behind the actual keyhole. The metal plate covering the lock split, and Lion peeled it away. He unlocked the door, and swung it open. When he ventured out of the cell, he noticed that there was a small alcove located just above the cieling, totally out of view from anyone in the cell. And by the time Lion noticed the alcove, he had just enough time to guard against the slash from a Gerudo swordswoman, completely veiled in red. 

The Gerudo guard was very muscular, and wielded two scimitar-style weapons like they were made of wood. She was very good, and slashed constantly. It was during her onslaught that Lion wished he'd brought a shield. But he could handle this swordswoman. 

When she dropped back in a crouch, Lion knew she was about to perform a powerful attack. He used this break in the action to lunge forth and slash. He landed a direct cut to her left shoulder, but she remained strong. She did a backflip and dropped into her stance again. Lion prepared for a big attack . . . and got one. When she sprung up, and swung twice in the air, and slashed his swords precisely. Had he not prepared himself to backflip away, he would have been cut down. When she landed, she landed gracefully, not stumbling like any other warrior would have. She immediately regained her composure, and began another onslaught against Lion. When she had slashed again, Lion lunged forth, and scored another hit to his left hip. She stumbled, but only slightly. She again dropped into her stance, and, knowing he was running out of energy, decided that he should take the opportunity to strike. Lion jumped and lunged, scoring a slash across her upper torso. She tumbled backwards and landed on her rear, looking angrily at Lion. 

"Next time, boy," she muttered through clenched teeth. In a move unexpected by Lion, she leapt into the air and back into the alcove from which she'd emerged. Lion pulled the vial of Lon Lon Milk from his belt, and swallowed a small mouthful, instantly revitalizing him. He still had half of a vial left, enough in case he had to fight another of these vicious guards. 

He turned around, and scraped his shoe against the ground. He looked at the ground when he heard a metal object skitter across the floor. He bent down to pick up a small key. He tucked the key into a pocket of his vest when he heard voices from outside of the doorway. He dashed back into the cell and closed the door, knowing that the broken lock would not be visible from outside. 

When the two Gerudo women stopped outside of his cell, he noticed that one was dressed like the guards outside, and the other was dressed in a small top and pink trousers that ballooned out at the ankles. A small necklace with an amber and ruby pendant connected to her top, and a matching jeweled circlet on her head signifyed that she was someone of importance. 

"So," she said, her voice cruel, yet, somehow, different from the others'. "This is the fearless intruder that defeated Julerine." She looked him up and down, sizing him. "Interesting." 

She approached the bars of the cell and looked in at Lion. "Hmm," she murmured. She threw open the gate, as if she had known that the lock was broken the whole time. "That will be all, Tressin," she said, and the other Gerudo bowed and left. "Well, boy," she continued. "Fine work on beating my toughest swordswoman." 

Lion raised an eyebrow, not in surprise, but only to get her to say more. She beckond him out of the cell. "Julerine was arrogant, but very skilled . . . Indeed my finest pupil." The Gerudo chief looked at Lion, expecting him to say something. 

"Who are you," Lion demanded. 

"I am Nabooru, the chief of the Gerudo Thieves." Nabooru! This was the woman that Kaepora Gaebora had sent him to. It was then that she noticed the golden medallion. "What?! That medallion! That's --" she stuttered. Lion's brow furrowed as she tried to regain her composure. "I'm so sorry, my Seigneur," she said, dropped to her left knee. 

"What?" Nabooru looked up into Lion's eyes. 

"You are the Seigneur from the Castle, aren't you?" Her voice was full of hope, as if Lion were a long-awaited savior. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

*****5 

As Lion stood on the bridge connecting the two portions of Gerudo Valley above the river, he tried not to look down. He knew that a person, if diving properly, could survive the fall. But he didn't want to take the chance. 

There was a metal gate blocking the way to the opposite side of the chasm, but there was no Gerudo guarding it. After being sure that there was no inherent danger, he thrust his sword into the lock, and shattered the locking mechanisms. He threw open the gate, and stepped forth. To his right was a rather large tent. He headed towards it, and saw that there was no one in it. He smashed the pots in the corner, and filled his pouch with deku seeds, and his wallet with another five rupees. 

As he headed again towards the fortress he'd heard travelers speak of, the sun was setting. Suddenly tired, Lion huddled under a ledge of the red rock, and slept. 

The call of a cucco awoke him, and the sun was already hot in the desert region of Hyrule. Lion stood, and brushed the sand from his clothes. When he arrived at the Gerudo Fortress, he was impressed by what little of the actual structure he saw. The only thing bigger that he'd ever seen was Hyrule Castle itself. 

He climbed the stairs and saw three Gerudo guards -- all women -- walking their patrols. He reached the top of the stairs, when a Gerudo guard startled him. 

"Hey, you!" she shouted. "You, kid! Halt! Stay where you are!" She rushed at him, with her halberd weapon pointed at his heart. He raised his arms in surrender, but the Gerudo guards made no effort to treat him humanely. They dragged him inside the Thieves' Hideout, and threw him in a cage built directly into the wall. 

"Stupid kid!" the lead guard said mockingly. "Get in there and keep quiet!" She left with another of her companions, both laughing. Lion was confused by this, and even more confused by the fact that they had not bothered to take away his sword. Why had they imprisoned him was a mystery to him. 

As he watched the passing Gerudo thieves, he noticed that they were *all* women. He had not seen a single Gerudo male since he had arrived. Were they all off hunting or something? It was then that he remembered the story that he'd heard a traveler tell about the Gerudos. The Gerudo race was entirely women, and only a single male was born ever hundred years, and that otherwise they generally hated men. 

The sun was getting higher outside, and the passing of the Gerudo thieves had become less frequent. He saw this as an opportunity to escape and find this Nabooru person. 

He drew his sword, and thrust it through the locking mechanism from behind the actual keyhole. The metal plate covering the lock split, and Lion peeled it away. He unlocked the door, and swung it open. When he ventured out of the cell, he noticed that there was a small alcove located just above the cieling, totally out of view from anyone in the cell. And by the time Lion noticed the alcove, he had just enough time to guard against the slash from a Gerudo swordswoman, completely veiled in red. 

The Gerudo guard was very muscular, and wielded two scimitar-style weapons like they were made of wood. She was very good, and slashed constantly. It was during her onslaught that Lion wished he'd brought a shield. But he could handle this swordswoman. 

When she dropped back in a crouch, Lion knew she was about to perform a powerful attack. He used this break in the action to lunge forth and slash. He landed a direct cut to her left shoulder, but she remained strong. She did a backflip and dropped into her stance again. Lion prepared for a big attack . . . and got one. When she sprung up, and swung twice in the air, and slashed her swords precisely. Had he not prepared himself to backflip away, he would have been cut down. When she landed, she landed gracefully, not stumbling like any other warrior would have. She immediately regained her composure, and began another onslaught against Lion. When she had slashed again, Lion lunged forth, and scored another hit to her left hip. She stumbled, but only slightly. She again dropped into her stance, and, knowing he was running out of energy, decided that he should take the opportunity to strike. Lion jumped and lunged, scoring a slash across her upper torso. She tumbled backwards and landed on her rear, looking angrily at Lion. 

"Next time, boy," she muttered through clenched teeth. In a move unexpected by Lion, she leapt into the air and back into the alcove from which she'd emerged. Lion pulled the vial of Lon Lon Milk from his belt, and swallowed a small mouthful, instantly revitalizing him. He still had half of a vial left, enough in case he had to fight another of these vicious guards. 

He turned around, and scraped his shoe against the ground. He looked at the ground when he heard a metal object skitter across the floor. He bent down to pick up a small key. He tucked the key into a pocket of his vest when he heard voices from outside of the doorway. He dashed back into the cell and closed the door, knowing that the broken lock would not be visible from outside. 

When the two Gerudo women stopped outside of his cell, he noticed that one was dressed like the guards outside, and the other was dressed in a small top and pink trousers that ballooned out at the ankles. A small necklace with an amber and ruby pendant connected to her top, and a matching jeweled circlet on her head signifyed that she was someone of importance. 

"So," she said, her voice cruel, yet, somehow, different from the others'. "This is the fearless intruder that defeated Julerine." She looked him up and down, sizing him. "Interesting." 

She approached the bars of the cell and looked in at Lion. "Hmm," she murmured. She threw open the gate, as if she had known that the lock was broken the whole time. "That will be all, Tressin," she said, and the other Gerudo bowed and left. "Well, boy," she continued. "Fine work on beating my toughest swordswoman." 

Lion raised an eyebrow, not in surprise, but only to get her to say more. She beckond him out of the cell. "Julerine was arrogant, but very skilled . . . Indeed my finest pupil." The Gerudo chief looked at Lion, expecting him to say something. 

"Who are you," Lion demanded. 

"I am Nabooru, the chief of the Gerudo Thieves." Nabooru! This was the woman that Kaepora Gaebora had sent him to. "Who are you, and why did you come to my fortress?" 

Lion steadied himself. "I was sent here by a . . ." he stuttered, trying to find a way to describe Kaepora Gaebora. " . . . A wiseman's spirit. He told me that a torrent of evil wells up in the Desert Colossus, and that you would assist me in getting there." 

Nabooru cocked an eyebrow. "In the Desert Colossus, he said, eh?" She turned her back to him and walked a few paces. "Sure, kid. I can show you how to get there. But first, tell me *who* sent you. If it is who I think it is, then I really have no choice." 

"He is a great spirit -- a giant owl. Kaepora Gaebora." 

Nabooru smiled, and her dark eyes twinkled. "The owl has returned," she said. 

"On the contrary. He never left. He has been in hiding at the peak of Death Mountain." 

"Really? Anyway, I suppose that I must show you how to get to the Desert Colossus." 

******6 

When he'd crossed the Haunted Wasteland with the help of Nabooru, he found himself standing before an immense structure of a Gerudo goddess, sitting cross-legged and with her hands out, palms facing up. She faced the east, her eyes expressionless, but her face seemingly filled with confidence and strength. 

Lion turned to ask Nabooru a question, but found her suddenly gone. And when he felt a peculiar tugging at his feet, he looked down to see them already gone in the quicksand beneath him. With a startled cry and groans as he pulled himself free, he cursed himself for being so stupid. Link surely never would have stood gawking at the Desert Colossus for a few minutes. He would have gone forth immediately into the Colossus. 

He treaded sure-footedly towards the Colossus, when he spotted a number of cracks in the rock face between two trees. He pulled a bomb from his belt and bit off the tip, igniting it. He hurled the bomb at the wall, and it exploded a moment later. The wall opened up and revealed another cave opening. Confidently, he entered, and found himself standing in a larghe chamber with glittering walls and a wide pool with shallow water. On a small stand at the edge of the pool was the Seal of the Royal family embedded in the rock. He stood atop the stand to see what would happen. 

After a moment of nothingness, the medallion on his neck began to glow. And from out of nowhere came almost maniacal laughter, followed by the emanation of a large and angelic fairy. She floating in the air before him, lounging on an invisible couch. 

"Welcome, brave lad," she said, her voice high-pitched and melodious. "Take this!" She sat up in midair and mimed blowing a kiss at him. A wide beam of light glowed from her outstretched hands, and fell upon Lion. On his back, his sword began to grow warm, and he was forced to move it to his hip to stop the burning sensation. "I have ignited the hidden power within your sword. Its might is now far greater than you had imagined." She seemed to grow smaller while adding, "When battle has made you weary, please come back to see me!" With a spin and more maniacal laughter, she vanished into the pool. 

To see if she had actually done something to his sword, Lion drew it and saw that its once silvery white blade was now a gleaming golden color. And engraved above the ivory guard was the maxim, "Trelne metatte." He knew as much that the saying was in old Hylian text, but as to what it meant was still a mystery. He would have to ask Kaepora Gaebora about it later. Now, though, his goal was in the Desert Colossus. 

As he left the cave, he was met with a reception of spinning Leevers. He drew his sword and began to cut his way through the melee of enemies. Before he knew it, he was standing on the base of the Desert Colossus. He swallowed his fear, and entered the shrine. 

Inside was a massive chamber with two Armos at the top of a staircase. The room was musty, but smelled rather like spice. But the appearance of the chamber was not what concerned Lion. What he saw at the top of the stairs did. 

Link was there, wearing his green tunic and hat, and holding a shiny shield and sword. He stood poised to strike the two apparitions before him. The two apparitions were riding brooms and flying around Link, mocking him. Link stood his ground. One of them had hair of white, while the other had hair of red. But underneath his left eye was a rather nasty-looking scar. 

"Twinrova," Link said, his voice strong. Lion noticed that Link's eyes were no longer red, but instead a vibrant blue. "Cease your crusade against Hyrule, and take me to Zagorshida!" 

The two witches cackled as they taunted Link. Link raised his sword, and Lion noticed the crescent-shaped guard, and the Triforce symbol engraved on base of the blade. Lion then knew the sword that Link now carried. It was the legendary Master Sword. 

With a lunge, Link attacked the red-haired witch, striking a solid blow to her midsection. She yelped, but remained mostly unharmed. The other witch slid off her broom, and a silver light began to glow from it. Link ducked behind his shield, which mysteriously reflected the frosty beam. He directed the beam back at the witch, which stunned her. This continued, and then the witches did something that surprise Lion. They combined into one giant witch. 

"Great spirit of Zagorshida," the giant witch Twinrova chanted, the two voices of the witches together giving Twinrova an eerie echo. "Take over the soul of the Hero." 

A dark shadow emanated from above Link, and filled him up. Lion saw Link's eyes again fill up with the red fire. Link screamed in agony, and dropped the Master Sword. After a moment, Twinrova vanished in a flash, leaving Link at the top of the stairs, now facing Lion and holding the Master Sword. 

"You," Link said, though his voice was no longer the confident and strong one of the Hero of Time. This voice was strained and deep, with a hideous accent in it. "You have trespassed into the domain of I, Zagorshida. You shall die for your intrusion!" 

Link leapt from the stairs and tackled Lion, sending him to the floor with an unnatural thud. Lion jumped to his feet and drew his sword, whose blade now glowed with the golden coloration. 

"Link, the Hero of Time," Lion said, standing on guard. "Fight Zagorshida! Do not allow him to consume your soul!" 

"It's too late, boy!" retorted Link. "The Hero of Time is already dead! And so you shall be!" 

Link charged, and cut hard down at Lion's head. Lion blocked, and strained under the immense strength of Link. Lion slipped to the left, forcing Link to stumble forward. Lion slashed at Link's midsection, scoring a hard hit. Link riposted by stabbing Lion in the gut, though his sword caused only superficial wounds. With a grunt, Lion again attacked Link, but his every cut, slash, and stab was blocked by the Master Sword. Link scored another hit to Lion's neck, cutting a small gash in the Wolfos-hide collar. The medallion on his chest began to glow, and the cut in the collar sealed up. 

"What?!" demanded Link in his new voice. "That medallion! It can't be!" While Link stared in shock at the glowing medallion, Lion slashed hard, cutting Link from the collarbone to his belt. Link screamed, and his red eyes drained their color, turning purple, then back to blue. An immense shadow flew up from Link's body and disappeared into the ceiling. Link crashed to the floor, groaning. 

"Link, here," Lion said urgently, handing Link the vial with the Lon Lon Milk. "Drink this!" Link weakly took the vial and drank. The milk gave link enough strength to stand. 

"Thank you," he said to Lion, clapping a gloved hand on Lion's shoulder. Link suddenly seemed shorter than before, about the same height as Lion. Though his strength was still far more than Lion. "You saved my life." 

Lion smirked. "It's the least I could do for the Hero of Time." 

Link's smile faded, and he looked hard into Lion's eyes. "How did you know that?" 

"I," Lion began, "along with Princess Zelda and yourself, remember your quest against Ganondorf. I can't explain it, but I was chosen to follow in your footsteps." 

"Really. Well, your sword certainly verifyies your story." Lion's "what-do-you-mean" looked urged him to explain. "That sword is the mystical Holy Sword of the Triforce. The engraving of "Trelne Metatte" means "Triforce" in ancient Hylian. Tell me, Lion. Who gave you that sword?" 

"My father left it behind when he and my mother fled to a neighboring kingdom two years ago. And how did you know my name?" 

"Rauru, the Sage of Light. He told me of you, and your recent deeds. Now, tell me. Who is your father?" 

"His name is Urso, and he was a soldier in the King's army. He fought beside the King in the Unification Wars^. He and my mother never told why they fled. I just woke up one morning and found a note on our table. It told me that they had fled, and he left his sword for me." 

"Interesting. I know of Urso. Princess Zelda told me of him and his heroism in the Wars." He looked at Lion. "Come now, Lion. We must head to Hyrule Castle and speak with Princess Zelda. She must know of this at once!" 

"Right!" 

to be continued . . . . . . 

--------------------------------------------------- 

^ The Unification Wars were the wars in which the King of Hyrule unified the land. These were the times when Link's mother hid him in Kokiri Forest under the care of the Great Deku Tree. 


	3. Default Chapter Title

*******7 

Though he had been in Hyrule Town Market before, and seen the spires and parapets of Hyrule Castle rising above the rooftops, Lion was unprepared for the actual grandeur of the castle when he treaded beyond the market and onto the path. 

"Careful now," Link warned. "These guards are very touchy. Even when I was a messenger for Princess Zelda, they wouldn't allow me to go through. And since I no longer am, we must still sneak in. We'll climb up this vine, and jump down on the other side of the gate. Then we've got to run across that field. Though touchy, these guards are almost as blind as a keese, so if you don't get too close, they won't see you. We climb up a rock wall, I'll show you that when we get there, and swim along in the moat. After that, we're basically home free." 

"Good deal," Lion replied, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. Lion discovered that sneaking onto the castle grounds was far too easy, that even a child could do it. When he mentioned this to Link, Link winked and told him that he *was* a child when he'd snuck into the castle to begin with. 

"Now, then," Link said. "To get in, we've got to crawl under that little duct there." Link gestured to a small duct underneath the wall. "It'll be a tight fit, but we'll manage." Link was not exaggerating, considering he got stuck on his way in. Lion did to, but Link pulled him free. "Now, the guards. We've got to sneak past them. These guards are more vigilant than those on the grounds, and will boot you out if they catch you." 

"Right," Lion acknowledged, following Link to the large shrubbery beyond the first wall. But instead of seeing a guard patrolling the area, they saw the guard lying in a pool of blood, with a large Sheikah dagger buried in his chest. "Link! Look! A Sheikah dagger!" 

Link's brow furrowed as Lion cautiously approached the dying guard. "Hey," Lion quetsioned the guard. "Who did this to you?!" 

A gasp for breath escaped the guard's lips. "It-it was . . ." he took a long, burdensome breath. ". . . It was Sheik!" With that last proclamation, the guard died, his eyes wide open. 

"Your death, and the others, will be avenged, brave one," Lion said, closing the guard's eyes. 

"Did he say Sheik?" Link asked from behind Lion. In response to Lion's affirmative, Link drew the Master Sword from its sheath on his back, and began to cut at the air. "Why, Sheik?!" 

"You know this Sheik person?" 

"He was a guide back when I was fighting Ganondorf's agents! Though the Sheik I saw was only Princess Zelda in diguise, I knew that there really *was* a Sheik. And now, it seems that he, by himself or under Zagorshida's influence, is attacking the castle!" 

"Oh, no!" Lion shouted in dismay. "The Princess! We've got to get to her before Sheik does!" The two of them set off at a dead run towards the courtyard -- Link leading -- and finding more dead guards along the way. When they reached the courtyard, they found Sheik fighting against Princess Zelda's attendant, Impa, another Sheikah. 

"Impa!" Link shouted, drawing the Master Sword. Zelda was trapped in a energy cage, floating above the battle, and unconscious. Lion drew his sword, its golden blade gleaming brighter than before. Certainly, Zagorshida's evil presence was in Sheik's body. 

The two heroes charged at Sheik, who now was holding Impa in the air by the neck. Sheik dropped Impa as Lion and Link's slashes hit their marks. He spun around and drew a dagger from its sheath on his calf. With incredible speed and dexterity, he charged at Link, and began to slash with the dagger. With a bigger weapon, it was more difficult for Link to counterattack, so Lion did, drawing his sword and coming up behind Sheik, so that Link could recover. Lion and Sheik fought fiercely, their duel taking them around the garden. When Sheik lunged with the dagger, Lion would dodge and slash or thrust to score a hit against Sheik. 

Sheik finally managed to score a hit on Lion. When Lion stumbled, Sheik kicked him hard in the chest. With the breath knocked out of him, Lion fell back into the moat, bleeding from the wound inflicted by Sheik's attack. With one final act of dishonor, Sheik drove a small blade into Lion's back -- a mortal wound. 

*** 

Link charged at Sheik, slashing expertly with the Master Sword. Sheik lunged at Link, who slid to the side and threw a knee into the Sheikah's gut. Lion was lying face-down in the shallow water, apparently dead, though his sword was still being clutched tightly in his right hand. Sheik recovered immediately from the blow, and let loose a flurry of thrusts and slashes that Link had no hope of blocking with just his sword. Link did a high back flip and landed a few yards from Sheik. Link breathed out, and took a step back, pounded his right fist into his left palm, did a twist of the torso, and then punched the ground. A burst of flame erupted from the point where the fist hit, and spread around Link like a deadly inferno. The Din's Fire spread around to engulf everything, including the unconscious Impa and the startled Sheik. Impa was unharmed by some miracle of the gods, but Sheik was not, and had his clothes caught afire. 

With a shudder and a scream, a black cloud drained from Sheik's body, the black coloration in his eyes again red. The cloud rose into the air and hovered, taking a shape . . . 

*** 

*Lion,* called a voice from inside Lion's head. *Lion. Awaken!* 

*Who,* Lion answered subliminally. *Who are you?* 

*Lion, you must awaken. Zagorshida has emerged fully!* 

Lion felt as if a fire were flowing through his veins, revitalizing him completely. He opened his eyes, and noticed that he was underneath the water, Sheik's dagger still buried in his back. He felt his muscles tighten, a long-dormant power beginning to build up. He clutched his sword, and stooped in the moat. With a spring, he leapt into the air, and floated above the scene for a handful of heartbeats. He breathed heavily, forcing his oxygen-starved lungs to fill. 

"I . . . liiivvve!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, his arms and legs outstretched as he gathered strength. He looked vengefully at the wraith image of Zagorshida as he floated to the ground. 

Zagorshida's wraith was immense, at least ten feet tall, and shrouded in thick black robes. He carried a long ornate staff in his left hand, which had a large spherical crystal at the top of it. 

"You two," it said, its voice identical to the one Link had earlier in the Colossus. "You two have caused me a great deal of trouble. Don't interfere, or the people of Hyrule will die!" The image vanished, but an air of evil hung. 

"Oh, no," muttered Link. He then noticed the once-dead Lion standing next to him. "Lion! You were dead!" 

"I was resurrected by Rauru, the Sage of Light." He wasn't told that, but the knowledge was there. 

"Rauru?" Link looked at Lion then, at his appearance: black clothing -- pants and vest -- with a Wolfos-hide collar, a gray shirt and green semikilt, the golden hair and . . . and the sword . . . Link then knew who this Lion was destined to become. "By the Gods, Lion. I know who you are!" He swallowed. "You are the mythical Guardian of Sages!" 

Lion stood, gazing at the spot where Zagorshida had vanished, and Link, the Hero of Time, stared at the younger man beside him, the one destined to become the champion of the Sacred Realm. 

To be concluded . . . 


	4. Default Chapter Title

** Prelude to Battle: The Citadel Rises ** 

Lion and Link headed into the Temple of Time. Lion had never been in the Temple, and was awed at its grand interior: all white marble brick, with a few lofty windows placed high above the floor, and a red carpet leading up to an obsidian altar with three small indentations dug into it. Beyond the altar was a massive stone wall, with a picture of the Triforce above it. 

"In here," Link said. "The Sages' spirits will guide us." Link led Lion to the obsidian altar, and they both knelt. After what seemed to be hours -- but was only seconds -- the two brave heroes heard the voice of Rauru, the Sage of Light, speaking into their minds. 

"Ho, brave ones," he said, his voice booming. "Zagorshida's evil influence is gripping the people of Hyrule. It is worse than Ganondorf's reign. Be wary, Zagorshida will stop at nothing to conquer Hyrule. He will even kill all of Hyrule's people just to have it." 

The vision ended there. The two heroes rose from the altar and left the Temple. Upon reaching the shallow pool outside the Temple, a trio of Stalfos appeared. Link drew the Master Sword, while Lion drew the Guardian Brand. Lion challenged two of the Stalfos' -- one of them hung back while the other press its attack on Lion. As Link made quick work of the first Stalfos, Lion had managed to dispatch both of his. 

"How did they get here?" Link asked to no one in particular. "I didn't think that anything with an evil presence could set foot near this Holy Temple." 

"I don't know, but *you* managed to control the Master Sword while under the influence of Zagorshida." 

"True enough." Link sheathed the Master Sword, while Lion sheathed the Guardian Brand. "Come, Lion, we must head again for the Desert Colossus. Zagorshida seems to center his power there." 

*** 

The ground rumbled, and walls collapsed inside the Desert Colossus and the Spirit Temple. Lion and Link managed to flee to safety as the Colossus collapsed. They fled, and managed to find safety atop a rock platform. As they watched in horror, the Colossus tumbled, falling in upon itself, only to be replaced by an enormous castle, scarlet red and midnight blue in color, rose from the foundation. It rose, and rose, and rose, and . . . It nearly doubled the size of the Colossus. 

The foundation of the castle was hexagonal-shaped, with towers and parapets rising from each angle. Smaller hexagonal layers continued until six of them had formed. And atop the sixth was a massive trapezoidal pyramid, at least as tall as the Colossus itself had been. 

"Behold, young warriors," the voice of Zagorshida said. "My Citadel -- my stronghold. Here is the center of my Dynasty. None shall conquer its power." With a sinister laugh, the voice faded into the distance. 

A squall began to brew at the platform of the Citadel. Dark storm clouds filled the sky with an air of total and unadulterated evil. 

"Link," Lion said, "if Hyrule is to live, then Zagorshida *must* die! Come! Into the Citadel!" 

**** Link's Battle: Doppelganger **** 

Lion and Link entered the highly decorated interior of Zagorshida's Citadel. What they found was to be mostly a massive main chamber with six corridors leading to another particular antechamber. 

"Two of us, and six doors," Lion said quietly. "Just perfect. Link, I suggest we take three passages each. Since they will no doubt eventually lead to the parapet, we should take opposite wings and face the challenges alone until we can face Zagorshida together. After all, you have the Triforce of Courage, and I have the Guardian Brand." 

"You're right, Lion. Let's go. You take the East Wing, I'll take the West Wing. Okay?" 

"Good deal." Lion turned and looked Link in the eye. He held out his hand, which Link took and shook firmly. "Until we meet again." Link nodded, and they departed. 

*** 

The West Wing was quite large, and the spiral staircases and stain-glass windows reminded him very much of the staircase leading into Ganondorf's chambers. The red carpet rolled up the steps, and Link's Kokiri boots pounded lightly on them. He drew his Master Sword and Mirror Shield just in case something popped up. And indeed, something did. 

Link entered a small room with an iron door at the opposite end. He ventured into the room slowly, cautiously. When he was halfway across, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck tingle, and he spun around to block a blow aimed at his neck. It was an enemy he'd never seen before. A small voice in his head told him that the tall, ax-wielding, powerful-looking creature with leathery-gray skin and stringy white-orange colored hair was called an Iron Guard, as opposed to the armored Iron Knuckles. 

The Iron Guard converged on Link, with ax held high above his head for a powerful blow. Link backflipped away just as the ax gouged the ground where he had last stood. Link leaped forward with the Master Sword ready to slash at the Iron Guard. With a fantastic flurry of attacks, Link forced the Iron Guard to drop his ax -- only to have the Iron Guard produce a massive two-handed sword. The Iron Guard slashed laterally at Link's neck, and Link stumbled to the side as he blocked. The sheer force of the attack would have broken a lesser man's arms. But Link was the Hero of Time! He *could not* be defeated! 

Link waited for the Iron Guard's next attack, and rolled forward to avoid it. With stunning dexterity, Link managed to stab hard at the Iron Guard's midsection. The Iron Guard dropped his sword and stumbled back. He dropped to his knees, and an eerie green fire engulfed him. The Iron Guard vanished, and Link sheathed his sword. 

Link entered the next door. The next room was identical to the first, with the exception of two cages hanging from the ceiling. The cages shook, and there were fierce growls coming from whatever was inside. The deep, thunderous voice of Zagorshida filled the chamber. 

"Meet my pets, Afrit and Diablo. I am sure that they will keep you . . . entertained." His sinister laughter ensued, followed then by the bottoms of the cages dropping open, and two enormous beasts fell to the floor. Each resembled a Wolfos, except twice the size, with fiery-red fur and long muzzles filled with gleaming white fangs. Their mouths slobbered and their claws -- each as long as Link's hand -- scratched the floor. With terrible roars and a lash of long, muscular tails, they charged upon Link. 

Refusing to be intimidated, Link quickly cast Din's Fire, in hopes that it would slow them down and buy him some time. It did, but not much time. But the time that he got would be enough -- at least he hoped. He held the Master Sword back in place, as if rearing for a hard lateral strike. The blade began to glow blue, and it shook. After another pair of heartbeats, the blade glowed orange-red, and the blade shook more. It took all of the strength he had to keep the blade in place. The beasts had recovered, and were converging upon Link. Relaxing the muscles in his arm, the blade was released and spun Link around violently, and a wave of energy spewed forth from the Master Sword, slicing hard into the beasts' bodies. They yelped, and one of them, Hydra, fell to the floor in the eerie fire. If Link had time to listen, he would have heard the growl from Zagorshida as he watched Hydra falter. But Afrit did not, and vaulted at Link, slashing with its very long and razor-sharp claws. It hit Link several times, and Link could tell that he was getting quite weak. Luckily, he had a fairy hidden in a vial on his belt, just in case. Afrit reared back for another slash, and Link brought up his shield to defend. When Afrit had hit the shield, Link thrust forward with his sword and hit Afrit dead between the eyes. Afrit tumbled back and toppled over, allowing the fire to consume him. 

"Well done," Zagorshida said angrily, his voice edged with hate. "But you have not yet seen a tough battle. Come forth!" 

Link sheathed his sword and headed into the next room. What he saw was -- again -- the same room, except for a large circular door on the floor, with the pattern of an inverted Triforce engraved in it. 

Zagorshida's sinister laughter filled the chamber once again. "Young one," he said. "Meet my servant, Doppelganger." The lights in the chamber dimmed, and the door split down the center, and a bright light filled the room. From the center of the opening, a dark figure rose up, his head tilted back. He was but a mere silhouette, but the ice that ran throughout Link's veins identified him immediately. This was Dark Link. "Take your time on him, Doppelganger. Enjoy this battle." Dark Link chuckled his assent, and drew his sword and shield. 

"Your skills have grown, boy," said Dark Link, his voice deeper and more scratchy than that of Link's, "since the last time we fought." Dark Link swung his sword down towards Link's head, which Link parried easily. Link countered with a jump attack, but Dark Link mirrored the move, barely missing Link's arm. They two fought, and moved all around the chamber. Whenever Link struck with some move, Dark Link would parry it in a mirror move. Both would occaisionally score a hit on the other, but mostly, they swung, dodged, parried, slashed, and defended. Link's arms were beginning to burn under the stress. He knew that Dark Link felt the same fatigue, as he was an exact double. Link and Dark Link separated, panting, sweating. 

They nodded to each other in respect of their skills, and they retreated to opposite ends of the chamber. After catching his breath, Link brought the Master Sword up to attack, and Dark Link did likewise. They charged at each other, and both held their swords above their heads. But, at the very last possible moment, Link collapsed to the floor, and slammed the edge of the blade into Dark Link's abdomen. A shower of fabric from his clothes flew from his wound, and Dark Link converged on Link with a dark vengeance. Dark Link slashed downward at Link's right arm, and knocked away the shield. Now, without a shield, Link had no choice. He reared back, fist in hand, and slammed the ground. A circle of fire engulfed Dark Link, and was sent tumbling to the floor. 

Link grabbed his Master Sword and shield, and looked at the dying Dark Link. Their eyes met. 

"Yes, indeed," Link said to Dark Link. "My skills have grown." Dark Link then faded away with a painful scream, and a pale blue light emerged from where he had vanished. Knowing full well that the blue light was a portal, he stepped into it, and rose into the air. He found himself standing hundreds of feet in the air, above the Gerudo Desert, in the dim shades of early evening, coupled with the brown clouds. And, standing before him, was the true form of his adversary, Zagorshida. 

**** Lion's Battle: Violation of a Noble Mind **** 

Lion ascended the stairs of the East Wing of the Citadel slowly, carefully, in order to keep a vigilant eye. The carpeting on the stairs was a fancy green, that shimmered in the candlelight. Lion's boots sunk into the softness of it, and he was amazed at the opulence of such an evil place. 

Continuing to climb the stairs, he suddenly felt a strange presence inside his mind. It was the kind of sense he had when he knew he was being watched, or when he was being followed. He knew that in such a place as this, he was sure to be watched and followed. But this time, the sensation was different. It actually felt as if the presence he felt in his mind was *really* inside his head. 

As Lion came to a small hexagonal platform, whose floor was made of pure volcanic rock. As he walked onto it, a gust of wind came from behind, circled him, and stopped at the opposite end of the platform. There, it began to glow an eerie green light, and then took shape. 

It started at the feet. Two rather small feet leading up to the wide hem of a cream-colored dress with red fringes, to a slim waist, to slender shoulders, and then to a very familiar face framed by beautiful red hair. It appeared to be Malon. 

"Lion," the apparition of Malon said. "Please don't go! Come back to the ranch with me! We could be happy forever." Lion approached the image of Malon with narrowed eyes. Something was definitely playing tricks with him, and using his dear friends was just playing dirty. "Come on, Lion!" In response, Lion drew his sword, and pointed the tip at "Malon's" nose. "Lion, what are you --" 

"You aren't Malon. My Malon would never beg me to abandon the salvation of Hyrule." Before the demon pretending to be Malon could respond, Lion spun on the ball of his foot and slashed the image of Malon. She dissolved as if he had slashed only air. 

*Brave one,* said the familiar voice of Rauru, the Light Sage. *Be wary of this monster; he can read your mind and make you fight anything -- your friends, your family, even yourself.* 

Lion stroked his thumb across his brow, and headed up the next flight of stairs. The torches along the stairway danced as he passed by, and some of the tapestries seemed to wriggle by his presence. He eventually came to another platform, only this one was larger, and was pentagonal-shaped this time. Not knowing who to fight, but knowing *to* fight, Lion drew his sword, and stood ready in the center of the platform. 

"Welcome to my arena," said a voice as two catlike eyes of fiery red appeared above Lion. "Here you will meet your doom -- if not by sword, then by your own weak spirit!" The eyes blinked away, and were replaced by a green light that appeared as his childhood friend, Deeg. 

Deeg was Lion's best friend when they were both in their early-teen years -- *after* the alteration of time by Zelda and Link. They were inseperable, as were their parents. Lion's father, Urso, was a long-time friend of Deeg's father, also a soldier in the King's Army. One day, the two boys were swimming in Zora's River. They played along the shore, until Deeg's foot was caught by the undertoe, and was draged under. Lion tried to save him, but by the time Lion was able to pull him free, Deeg had drowned, his face utterly purple, and his mouth dripping with water and blood. Deeg's father never blamed anyone for the accident, nor did either of Lion's parents. They considered it to be the will Nayru, and, though they mourned, they did not shun the gods. Lion, however, torchered himself over Deeg's death for many months, completely blaming himself for not being able to save his friend's life. He eventually got over Deeg's death, but the scar on his forehead from fencing with Deeg as a youngster reminded him of his friend every day. And now, seeing the apparition of Deeg before him, dressed in thick leather armor and carrying a large battle-axe, Lion was unsure of how to handle this. 

"Hello, Lion," Deeg said angrily, his voice reverberating throughout the entire East Wing. "After what -- seven years? -- we finally meet again." 

"Yes, so we do, Deeg," Lion replied, trying very hard to keep his voice unconvinced of the apparition. "W--what do you want?" 

In response to this, Deeg clutched the battle-axe and raised it to a ready stance. "Years ago, you let me die in the river, and then claimed you didn't kill me! Well, now I will have my revenge! Your betrayal will never be forgiven . . . Din, forsake him!" Deeg then charged at Lion, axe raised high over his head for a surely deadly strike. 

Lion, unable to believe was he was hearing, only dodged as tears began to well up in his eyes. *No!* he said to himself. *I will not be defeated by a ghost!* Lion defiantly stood in a ready stance as Deeg again charged. When the axe was raised over Deeg's head, Lion darted forward, and slashed Deeg across the midsection. The armor of leather that Deeg wore could have held against a regular sword, but the Guardian Brand was made of a sliver of the Triforce -- the very essence of life itself. Nothing could stop its attack unless the receiver was pure of heart. Deeg suddenly dropped the axe and grabbed Lion's shirt. 

"Lion," the resonant voice softer this time, as if spoken only to Lion. "I know you tried to save me. Forgive my transgression!" 

"You are forgiven, my friend." Lion raised the sword and pressed the hilt to Deeg's un-beating heart. "Now let your soul rest in peace." Deeg vanished then. 

"Hmm . . ." the voice of the monster said as its eyes again appeared. "Not bad. Your will surely is strong, and your heart is surely pure. Thus and so, I am forced to cut right to the very end, a fight with the one you hold most dear . . ." the voice trailed off, and was again replaced by a green light. But this light revealed somebody very different. 

When the green light faded, Lion found himself standing before a tall man, with golden-brown hair which was tied to his head by a thin strip of leather. He wore silvery white armor, which covered hs torso, shoulder, with cuirasses that protected his thighs, and shin guards. He also wore a red banner over his left shoulder. His eyes were a distinctly green color, and the mustache of brown marked him as the great Urso. 

Lion blinked as he stared at the image of his father, who clutched a Hylian shield and sword, and gazed at Lion with a critical eye. Lion gulped, as he had not seen his father in years, and was amazed at the sheer size of the man. His muscles were easily as thick as a normal man's legs, yet he clutched his sword with the kind of gentle firmness of a master swordsman. 

"Lion," he said. But Urso's voice was not like the others; their voices had echoes -- Urso's did not. "You have grown into quite the man. It is time for you to save Hyrule?" 

"Yes, it is," Lion replied, his fist shaking with anxiety. "And time for you to stand aside, Urso, my father." 

Urso laughed. "I think not. As a matter of fact, I am not even your father. Your were nothing but a lost child when my wife found you. You only lived in my house. My wife was the only one who cared for you enough to feed you and clothe you." 

Lion stood facing Urso, shocked. He knew his father loved him. "That isn't true," Lion said to Urso, trying to sound confident, but his voice came out quivering. 

"It is so true," Urso replied menacingly. "As far as I'm concerned, you can die right where you stand!" As if struck by an invisible source, Lion was thrown to the ground, all the air knocked out of him. He struggled to get to his feet, but Urso's armored boot kept his head low to the ground. "Now you die," he said, driving his sword down towards Lion's neck. 

But as the tip of the sword landed, a glimmering plate of blue light covered Lion, then formed itself into the shape of a prizm, deflecting away the tip of Urso's sword. Along with the blue shell, a single fairy emerged from a vial on Lion's belt, and healed him. He stood, and drew the Guardian Brand. 

"If that is how you want it to be," Lion said sadly, a tear dropping from his eye. He charged at Urso, and slashed at the base of his neck. Urso parried, and tried to stab Lion, but again his sword was deflected away by the blue light. Lion leapt high into the air, and came down hard, driving the Guardian Brand into Urso. Yet, as Urso fell to the ground, he began to change into a hideous-looking beast with blue flesh, and many, many claws and talons. And a specter of Urso floated away from the beast that took on the image of Urso. 

The transparent specter of Urso floated up to Lion, as the blue shell disappeared. 

"Lion," he said, his voice echoing throughout the chamber. "My one and only son. Be brave, and save Hyrule from the clutches of evil!" 

"I will, father," Lion replied. He felt newfound strength and courage coursing throughout his body. "I swear it." Urso smiled, then vanished. The hideous beast, now dead, burned up in blue fire, and was replaced by a circle of magic. Stepping into the circle, Lion soon found himself staring at the huge form of Zagorshida atop the Citadel. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

*** The Final Battle? *** 

Lion and Link emerged from their separate battles simultaneously, both descending to the top of the Citadel in a blue tunnel of magical light. Link had drawn the Master Sword while in the tunnel, while Lion was amazed at the spectacle. It was obvious to him that Link had been in those things before. 

When Lion's boots touched the granite surface, he drew the Guardian Brand, its blade now glowing brighter than ever. He stood in a ready stance facing Zagorshida. 

Zagorshida looked somewhat different from the wraith of himself in Hyrule Castle's Courtyard. The true Zagorshida was impossibly tall -- at least fifteen feet. Underneath the cowl of his surcoat of gray, Lion could see that his lower jaw was almost skeletal, only a thin layer of tough leather-like flesh covered the bone. It was wrinkled as well. Underneath his surcoat, he wore a long, flowing black robe, that was darker than the darkest night. It flapped in the wind, but no shadows formed in the creases -- it was as if the robe was made of shadows itself. The sleeves of the black robe were wide-hemmed -- Lion and Link and possibly even Malon could fit inside the hem. Zagorshida's arms were also skeletal, also with only a thin piece of leathery flesh covering the bones. Still, he gripped his long oaken staff with a white-knuckled grasp, his long fingernails digging into the flesh of his palm. With a hideous laugh, Lion saw that his teeth were all yellow and crooked. 

"I told you what would happen if you interfered . . ." Zagorshida let his voice trail off, as he aimed the crystal atop his staff in the direction of Kakariko Village. A light began to glow inside the crystal, and suddenly, a line of orange fire erupted from it. A moment passed, and Lion could see that the sky over Kakariko Village had turned a bright orange, indicating that the city had been set ablaze. 

"My home . . ." Lion murmured, tightening his grip on the Guardian Brand's hilt. He looked hatefully at Zagorshida, who laughed with a nasty and satisfied humor. Lion leapt into the air, and brought the blade of his sword into a downward slash, that glanced harmlessly off of Zagorshida's hood. 

Zagorshida laughed. "Pathetic fool," he said. "Your weapon cannot harm me. I am Zagorshida the Immortal! Resurrected and seeking revenge upon those who cast me away into the void of the Evil Realm. However, now, it seems that I have only to destroy the descendants of that hero. It seems that the Guardian of Sages is but only a boy, hardly even worthy of the title! I'll make you wish you'd never heard of Zagorshida, Descendant of Agalos!" Lion's eyes widened considerably when Zagorshida called him Descendant of Agalos. 

Agalos was a legend, written of in the King's Timeline. It was six hundred years ago that a man named Agalos, coming from a then city-state Hyrule, called upon Din, Farore, and Nayru, and was given the Guardian Brand, whose blade was made from a sliver of the Triforce itself. He defeated an ambitious sorcerer who wished to conquer the world, destroy its inhabitants, and become King of Ghosts. But Agalos defeated him, and placed the blade of the sword back into the Triforce, vowing that when Zagorshida returned again, the proper hero would again wield the Guardian Blade. And it seemed that Lion was that hero. Later, Agalos would guard the Sages' spirits, keeping evil from tainting their saintliness. 

Link looked at Lion, and winked when Lion's eyes seemed to ask for confirmation. No doubt, Rauru had told him of Lion's destiny. It was now clear to Lion that he *must* defeat Zagorshida. Not just for the destruction of so many things already in Hyrule, but now to protect Hyrule, and the Sacred Realm. 

"Zagorshida," Lion called. "Your time in this dimension had expired!" With a commanding charge, both from himself and Link, Zagorshida soon met an untimely demise, as his body was consumed by blue fire. Not to say he didn't put up a fight, but with courage and fire in their hearts, the two young heroes destroyed the evil sorcerer. 

When Lion looked into the sky, the position of the sun told him that he and Link had fought away with Zagorshida for over the night. Link had disappeared from the Citadel, and was now walking out of the vicinity of the Desert Colosses -- which suddenly had been reconstructed. Link disappeared, and Lion was just turning to leave when he felt a tingle of evil go across his neck. 

He thought he heard a vile laughter, and again drew the Guardian Brand, and turned to face a familiar face. Ganondorf's face hung vaporously in the air, transparent. 

"Good job, boy," he said, his voice even more thunderous that that of Zagorshida's, and far more sinister. "Because of Zagorshida's brief absence from the Evil Realm, I have found a way into the Sacred Realm again. The Triforce will soon be mine, and nothing you can do can stop me!" His laughter resonated throughout the desert. 

Shuddering, Lion dropped the Guardian Brand, which clanged on the ground. An image of Rauru, the Sage of Light, and the full form of Kaepora Gaebora appeared before the trembling hero. 

"Lion," Rauru said, his voice priestly. "It is time for you to replace the Guardian Brand into the Triforce." 

"But . . ." Lion stammered. "But Ganondorf . . . He said . . ." 

"Worry not, young Hero," said Kaepora Gaebora. He extended one of his wings. "Look that way, Lion." Lion did, and say that the sky had returned to normal. "The sky you see reflects the condition of the Sacred Realm. As Guardian of Sages, young Lion, it is your job to keep the blue sky pure." 

"And also," Rauru added, "the Guardian Brand is the most holy blade of Sacred Realm. Its power can only be used against the evil that Zagorshida wielded. Much of what you saw around you in your journey had been corrupted by Zagorshida's evil magic. Even dear Malon was plotting to kill you. But her will was too strong to be consumed completely. Without a doubt, you and the Guardian Brand saved Hyrule from certain darkness. Again, someday, the power of the Guardian Brand may be needed, but until then, it must remain in its proper place in the Triforce." 

Lion picked up the sword, and examined it. "I will do so, to protect Hyrule -- and the Sacred Realm." 

"Good," answered Kaepora Gaebora. "Grab my talons, and I will take you to the Temple of Time." 

*** A New Beginning: The Guardian of Sages and Demiblade *** 

Lion was still awed by the Temple of Time; its white marble walls, red carpet, obsidian alter . . . everything. The image of Rauru followed him. 

When Lion entered the room where Link stood -- a room that was hidden by the Door of Time when he was last in there -- Rauru began to give him instructions. 

"Lion," he said saintly. "It is time for you to reside in the Sacred Realm, a mirror of this Hyrule. Everything will be the same -- Malon, your friends, Kakariko village, everything. The only differences are that you will know the Temple of Time as the Temple of Light, that only you will be able to see the Triforce itself floating in the sky, and any monsters you may encounter will only be seen by you, and your actions against them -- even if performed before friends and strangers -- will be unknown to those in Hyrule. 

"When Link replaces the Master Sword -- the key to the Sacred Realm -- a tunnel will surround you and him. When the tunnel of light disappears, you will be in the Sacred Realm, only to be released if the Master Sword is again drawn of the Pedestal of Time. Link will remain in this dimension, as he is unaffected by the effects of time travel -- after all, he *is* the Hero of Time. Only if his help is direly needed in the Sacred Realm will you be able to call him. But as the Guardian of Sages -- or, more correctly as the Guardian of the Sacred Realm -- you should be able to keep Hyrule safe. Do you understand?" 

"I do," Lion said, every muscle in his body ready for the task as Guardian of the Sacred Realm. With a motion from Rauru, Link stepped up to the Pedestal of Time, and drove the Master Sword into it. 

As explained, the tunnel of light surrounded them both, and Lion could certainly feel himself being drawn away from that dimension. When the tunnel disappeared, Lion felt no different that he had only moments ago. His clothes were the same, as were Link's. He then noticed that a massive golden triangle was descending from the cieling in the Temple of Time -- Temple of *Light* now. There was no mistake -- Lion was staring at the Triforce, the essences of the Golden Goddesses: Din, Farore, and Nayru. 

He drew the Guardian Brand absently, and pressed the blade to the Triforce. A blinding glow erupted, and soon vanished. When he pulled the sword away, its golden luster was gone, now only a shiny steel with a crescent-shaped emblem engraved above the hilt, pointing skywards, with an owl's face in the center. 

The Triforce again floated into the sky. 

"Lion," said the physical form of Rauru from behind him. "That sword you now carry is called Demiblade, the weapon used by your ancestor, Agalos. It is the sister weapon of the Master Sword, and its power is equal in that no evil entity can touch it. It is yours now, forever." 

"Forever," Lion said, his voice not at all wary. He was confident, and filled with a new sense of purpose. He was to protect the Sacred Realm, and Hyrule, from all evil. Lion left the Temple of Light, and stepped out into the small garden that surrounded the Temple of Time. It was as Rauru said: everything was the same. 

Sheathing Demiblade into his belt, Lion departed the Sacred Realm's Hyrule Castle, and set forth to investigate Ganondorf's threat. 

But that is another story . . . . . . . 


End file.
